His smile
by Oceanewave
Summary: Il n'avait jamais cherché à cacher son intérêt pour le Chasseur de Dieu, ni à explicitement le crier haut et fort, néanmoins c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui en faisait la remarque.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Je suis de retour avec quelque chose d'un peu plus différent, bien que j'ai déjà travaillé sur ce couple il y a quelques temps de cela dans mon recueil "Stay" ( Chapitre 26, Bonus 1).**

 **Il y aura une suite ou pas, je n'ai pas encore décidé, mais quoiqu'il en soit je vous souhaite une excellent lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! :)**

* * *

" _I wish I could explain your eyes, and how the sound of your voice gives me butterflies._

 _How your smile makes my heart skip a beat and how every time I'm with you_

 _I feel so complete."_

Rufus laissa un petit sourire jouer sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il observait Orga, assit dans un coin de la guilde et qui semblait être dans une grande conversation avec une des dernières recrues de Sabertooth.

Il y avait quelques temps de cela, il n'aurait jamais pensé voir une telle scène se jouer devant lui. Principalement parce que la Guilde n'était alors pas un endroit assez sûr pour se permettre ce genre de chose et également parce que Orga n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à s'asseoir tranquillement juste à discuter.

-Tu devrais arrêter de le fixer comme ça, on dirait que tu es prêt à le dévorer.

Rufus eut un léger sursaut alors qu'il se retournait vers Minerva, qui venait tout juste de réclamer le siège libre près de lui.

-Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre de quoi tu parles, _répondit-il._

 _-_ Oh vraiment ? Alors tu vas me dire que tu n'étais pas entrain de baver sur la parfaite image que renvoi le gros dur de notre guilde, à l'instant? _Dit la jeune femme, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

Rufus sentit quelques rougeurs s'emparer de ses joues. Il n'avait jamais chercher à cacher son intérêt pour le Chasseur de Dieu, ni à explicitement le crier haut et fort, néanmoins c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui en faisait la remarque.

-Ce n'est… ça n'a rien avoir, je me disais juste que je n'avais jamais eu le souvenir de voir Orga ou n'importe quelle personne de cette guilde avoir une discussion aussi calme avec une nouvelle recrue. Rien de plus.

Il vit Minerva arquer d'un sourcil, comme si elle n'était pas le moins du monde convaincu par les propos de son camarade.

-Tu sais...j'observe tout le monde ici, et je connais chaque personne sur le bout des doigts alors tu peux te mentir autant que tu le veux mais à moi tu n'y arriveras pas. Si j'étais toi, j'irai lui parler. Tu sais comme moi à quel point il peut être aveugle, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de ce genre de chose. Tu pourrais être surpris Rufus.

Le jeune homme ne trouva rien de tangible à dire, d'une part parce que l'air doux sur le visage de Minerva l'avait prit au dépourvu et également parce qu'il avait été intrigué par l'insinuation de la demoiselle.

-Aussi...si tu n'es pas celui qui fait un pas, tu peux être sûr que je trouverai un moyen pour vous enfermer tous les deux dans une des pièces de la guilde et je veillerai à ce que vous y restiez pour au moins une semaine. Sans nourriture. Sans eau.

Minerva ne s'attarda pas davantage, et Rufus l'observa s'éclipser auprès de Yukino un peu plus loin. Pour avoir assisté à l'un de ses plans tordus pour mettre Sting et Rogue en couple il y avait de cela quelques mois, Rufus savait pertinemment que Minerva n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à mettre ses paroles à exécution. Ce qui rendait la tâche, un peu plus délicate. Parce que comment diable était-il censé se confesser à Orga alors qu'il était sur à cent pour cent que ses sentiments ne seraient pas retournés de la même manière et qu'il n'était pas assez égoïste pour mettre l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le géant sur les épaules de ce dernier.

Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Rufus avait toujours vue Orga porter son intérêt sur les femmes, bien qu'aucune histoire concluante n'en soit jamais ressortit. De plus la personnalité de Orga était à mille lieux de laisser penser qu'il pourrait avoir des vues sur un homme, et encore moins sur Rufus.

Avec ceci en tête, Rufus s'était plutôt bien débrouillé pour garder ses sentiments dans un petit coin de sorte à ce qu'ils n'interfèrent pas dans leur quotidien.

Mais avec les propos que venaient de tenir Minerva, Rufus n'était plus très sur de lui. Parce qu'elle avait dit « tu pourrais être surpris » et il était assez habile avec les mots pour savoir que ce genre d'insinuation indiquait que Minerva savait quelque chose que lui ne savait pas et que ce quelque chose était en rapport avec les sentiments que pourraient éprouver Orga. Il savait également que si elle avait menacé de les enfermer quelques part et qu'elle l'avait encouragé à se confesser, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose à gagner.

Mais si Minerva savait tout cela, alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien vue alors qu'il passait ses journées à scruter le moindre changement chez le Chasseur de Dieu ?

' _Minerva s'est sans doute trompée...ou j'ai probablement mal interprété ses propos, c'est impossible que Orga soit...'_

Un grand éclat de rire le fit se retourner et Rufus se dit qu'il aurait bien pu mourir à cet instant tant il était heureux. Son débat intérieur tout à coup oublié.

C'était stupide et un peu mièvre mais Rufus avait toujours eut un faible pour le rire d'Orga. Il le faisait rarement, mais quand il le laissait s'échapper, c'était toujours rempli de bonheur et surtout extrêmement sincère. Un rire qui se propageait dans tout son corps et qui indiquait à quel point il émanait de joie.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le blond fut brutalement ramené à la réalité. Orga se tenait juste devant lui, parlant avec entrain à propos de quelque chose que Rufus n'arrivait pas à saisir parce qu'il était bien trop occupé à mémoriser cet instant. Cet instant où les yeux d'Orga se plissaient sous la joie qu'il éprouvait, où les traits de son visage s'animaient de diverses expressions pour alimenter son discours, où ses gestes se faisaient passionnés. L'homme qu'il avait devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme froid qu'il avait côtoyé pendant de nombreuses années. Cet homme était semblable au Soleil. Chaud et accueillant et si Rufus était tout d'abord tombé pour cet homme lorsqu'il avait encore sa carapace, il était certain de s'enfoncer un peu plus à l'instant.

Et il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, qu'il aurait dût vérifier sa théorie à propos des dires de Minerva avant de se lancer dans quoique ce soit, mais ses lèvres décidèrent de laisser échapper le sentiment qu'il éprouvait à l'instant.

-Je t'aime.

Et en voyant l'air surpris de Orga face à lui, Rufus n'était pas certain de savoir, s'il s'agissait ou non d'une bonne chose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien le bonjour! Me revoilà avec le second chapitre. Je ne pense pas que j'écrirai une suite à cette petite histoire, mais je me suis amusée à écrire un petit quelque chose sur ce couple peu connu!**

 **Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu et laisser une review, cela me fait vraiment chaud au coeur.**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et à bientôt!**

* * *

" _I want to be alone,_

 _Alone with you does that make sense?_

 _I want to steal your soul_

 _And hide you in my treasure chest."_

 _Billie Eilish- Hostage_

Rufus croisa des bras, clairement mécontent lorsque Minerva éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. Honnêtement il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à toute cette situation, bien au contraire, il aurait aimé se faire engloutir par le sol et la réaction de Minerva ne faisait qu'accentuer cela. Si il avait su qu'elle réagirait ainsi, il aurait garder tout ceci pour lui.

-Attend...Est-ce que tu peux me répéter toute l'histoire ? Parce que je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir tout assimilé. _Dit la demoiselle, rigolant un peu plus franchement._

Le blond foudroya la jeune femme du regard et se jura qu'à partir de maintenant, il garderait ce genre de moment embarrassant loin des oreilles de Minerva.

-Tu as très bien entendu et compris ce que je viens de te dire. Et je commence à regretter d'avoir partagé tout ceci avec toi. _Répondit Rufus._

-Je savais que Orga était un idiot mais pas à ce point là ! _s'exclama Minerva, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu son camarade._ Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ait répondu qu'il t'aimait aussi… en tant qu'ami.

Un nouvel éclat de rire s'empara de la mage et Rufus grogna. Il avait pensé que s'orienter vers Minerva pour des conseils était le choix le plus logique, puisqu'elle avait été celle qui avait insinué que ses sentiments seraient rendus. Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se dit que Yukino aurait été un choix un peu plus adéquat. Il était à peu près certain que la blanche n'aurait jamais osé se moquer de lui aussi ouvertement.

-Il n'a clairement pas compris à quoi je faisais référence voilà tout. Inutile de se mettre dans un tel état Minerva.

-Oh ça pour n'avoir rien compris, il n'a rien compris ! Bon sang, je savais que j'aurai du rester dans le coin ! J'ai rater le râteau du siècle ! Tu n'as pas trop le coeur brisé j'espère ?

-Minerva... _s'agaça Rufus._

Minerva secoua la tête amusée avant de lever les mains en signe de paix.

-D'accord, c'est bon. Je m'excuse, mais tu dois quand même avouer que toute cette situation est amusante.

-Pas vraiment non.

-Raconte moi tout une nouvelle fois, et j'essaierai de trouver une solution pour te venir en aide. _Dit la jeune femme._

Rufus leva les yeux au ciel mais accepta tout de même la requête.

-Il a posé sa main sur mon épaule et il s'est mit à parler...à beaucoup parler mais j'étais bien trop occupé à ...l'admirer pour véritablement écouter ce qu'il était entrain de me dire. Et avant même que je puisse réfléchir convenablement mes stupides lèvres ont décidé de lui dire « Je t'aime ». Il a arrêté son discours pour me regarder avec surprise avant de me dire que lui aussi il m'aimait et que j'étais un ami formidable...Et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait décidé de m'emmener en mission avec lui. La mission dont je n'ai aucune information dessus puisque je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'il me racontait à ce moment là… Et dont j'ai accepté de prendre part parce que je n'avais trouvé rien de mieux à dire.

Le Mage Mémoriel observa Minerva réprimer un rire. Toute cette situation était bien trop ridicule.

-Très bien. Votre mission durera combien de temps ? _Demanda la brune._

-As-tu écouté ce que je viens de te dire ? Je ne sais pas de quoi en retourne cette mission. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'avant de partir, Orga m'a dit de pendre des trucs chauds pour me couvrir et qu'il m'attendrait à la gare ce soir à dix-neuf heure.

-Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus attentif que cela Rufus. _Se moqua Minerva._ Connaissant Orga la mission devrait durée plus d'une semaine alors prévoit pas mal de vêtement. Quoiqu'il en soit si j'étais toi je profiterai d'être seul avec lui pour clarifier tes sentiments.

-Honnêtement je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, il a quand même dit qu'il m'aimait en tant qu'ami. Pas qu'il envisageait une relation un peu plus romantique entre lui et moi. Tout ceci est stupide et…

-Rufus. _Coupa Minerva._ Je sais de source sûr que Orga partage tes sentiments. Il a juste sorti cette phrase débile parce que ta déclaration a été faite dans un contexte qui le permettait. Et s'ajoute à cela le fait qu'il n'est pas très doué dans ce domaine non plus.

-Et quelle est cette source sûr Minerva ? _Quémanda Rufus._

-Je garderai ce secret avec moi jusque dans ma tombe et rien de ce que tu pourras me dire me fera changer d'avis, alors si j'étais toi je me concentrerai à nouveau sur l'essentiel : fait lui à nouveau ta déclaration en essayant d'y mettre le contexte adéquat bien évidemment.

Rufus poussa un soupir et se passa une main sur le visage. Tout ceci lui drainait vraiment toute son énergie.

-J'espère sincèrement que tout ce que tu me dis là est vrai Minerva et que tu n'es pas entrain de me nourrir avec de faux espoirs. Je ne suis pas sur si je pourrai…

-Fais moi confiance. _Le rassura la demoiselle, un sourire doux sur les lèvres._

Rufus se détendit légèrement suite à cela, parce que Minerva montrait rarement cette part d'elle et qu'il savait que quand elle le faisait, cela prouvait à quel point elle était sincère.

-Très bien... _se résigna le jeune homme._

Suite à cela Minerva se retira, le laissant ainsi seul avec l'infime espoir que tout finirait par aller dans le sens qu'il souhaitait.

* * *

Rufus s'engouffra dans un des compartiments du train, Orga sur les talons. Le géant n'avait cessé de parlé depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés quelques minutes plus tôt et tout ce que pouvait faire Rufus c'était s'inquiéter sur la démarche à suivre pour faire comprendre ses sentiments, à l 'homme qu'il aimait.

Il s'installa sur le siège mis à leur disposition tandis que son ami rangeait leurs affaires dans un petit coin afin qu'ils ne soient pas trop encombrés.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Orga et lui n'avaient pas prit de mission uniquement tout les deux et c'était étrange de se retrouver ainsi. D'autant plus que Orga semblait beaucoup plus bavard qu'à l'accoutumé. Habituellement il était plutôt calme et se contentait de parler uniquement lorsqu'on s'adressait uniquement à lui, cependant depuis qu'ils s'étaient rejoint un peu plus tôt, il était celui qui comblait le silence. Rufus n'y prêtait pas particulièrement une oreille attentive, mais ce changement ne passa pas inaperçu.

Et bien qu'il trouvait cela étrange, Rufus ne serait certainement pas celui qui le ferait arrêter, parce que l'air que Orga affichait était totalement précieux à ses yeux.

Il était animé de cette même passion qu'il avait eu en parlant avec la nouvelle recrue dans la journée et Rufus se demanda vaguement ce qui pouvait mettre Orga de aussi bonne humeur.

-Tout va bien Rufus ? Tu m'as l'air un peu dans la lune.

Le jeune homme revint sur Terre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cette phrase lui était directement adressée et quelques rougeurs s'emparèrent de ses joues.

 _Bon sang Rufus ressaisit toi…_

-Tout va très bien, je réfléchissais simplement à la mission.

Mission dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le but, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait.

-Oh tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je te l'ai dit elle est simple et tu n'auras pratiquement rien à faire ! _Lui dit Orga._

-Tu as sans doute raison, mais pourrais-tu me redire de quoi il s'agit ? Cela m'aidera sans doute à me détendre !

Rufus se félicita de cette parade, au moins de cette manière Orga ne saurait pas que en l'espace d'une journée, cet instant était la première fois qu'il écoutait réellement ce que le Chasseur de Dieu pouvait lui dire.

-Bien sûr ! Nous partons une semaine à Shirotsume. La mission en elle-même n'a rien de compliqué puisque tout ce que nous aurons à faire sera de combiner deux magies différentes pour notre client. Je n'ai pas compris de quoi il s'agissait exactement mais cela serait bon pour notre environnement a-t-il dit ! _Expliqua Orga._ L'hôtel est offert et notre récompense est un livre magique très rare, qui, je suppose, fera ton bonheur !

Rufus hocha de la tête, assimilant chaque détail. La mission ne semblait pas compliqué, elle avait l'air même un peu trop simple par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire. Cependant un petit détails n'échappa pas au jeune homme.

-Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as pensé à moi pour cette mission mais Orga...pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté d'y prendre part ? Il n'y aura pas de bagarre ni même de joyaux en récompense…

Le Mage Mémoriel remarqua à cet instant un changement qui lui sembla intéressant. Les joues de Orga avaient prit une légère teinte rose et Rufus pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il avait assisté à un tel spectacle.

-Cela fait quelque temps que nous n'avions pas prit de mission ensemble alors je me suis dit que ce serait l'occasion idéale de remettre ça d'actualité. J'admets que cette quête n'est pas forcément ma tasse de thé mais je pensais que ça ne me ferait pas de mal un peu de calme. Et puis le livre qu'il y a récompense...tu m'en avais parlé il y a quelques années. Je ne me souviens plus du titre mais tu disais que tu aurais aimé l'avoir dans ta collection.

Rufus sentit un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres à mesure que Orga lui donnait ses raisons. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'homme à la chevelure verte soit celui, dont leur duo d'antan, manquerait au point où il était allé chercher une mission, même ridiculement simple. Mais cette pensée lui réchauffa tout de même le coeur.

-Alors je suis heureux que nous puissions travailler à nouveau ensemble. _Répondit simplement Rufus._

Orga hocha uniquement de la tête, un sourire plaquait sur le visage avant de tourner son regard vers la fenêtre et un doux silence s'empara de la petite cabine.

* * *

Lorsque Rufus avait découvert le titre du livre qu'ils auraient droit à la fin de la mission, il avait été extatique. _« La mémoire des Anciens »._ C'était l'un des livres dont il avait rêvé de détenir depuis sa plus tendre enfance, pour la simple et bonne raison que l'ouvrage contenait en son sein tous les sorts utilisés suite à la naissance même de la magie. Ce genre d'écrits étaient extrêmement rares de nos jours, d'autant plus que les différentes périodes historiques de Earthland avaient contribué à leurs disparitions.

Son enthousiasme avait donc mené à la conclusion de leur mission en moins de deux jours, et bien que le client avait été plus qu'étonné par leur exploit, il leur avait tout de même donné l'autorisation de séjourner dans le village jusque la fin de la semaine, comme cela avait été convenu depuis le départ.

Orga avait été celui dont la nouvelle avait le plus réjouit, puisque Shirostume était un village magnifique et que à l'instant où ils y avaient mis les pieds, le Chasseur de Dieu savait qu'il s'en serait voulu s'il n'avait pas même une seule fois, fait le tour de ce que pouvait proposer ces lieux.

Et c'était d'ailleurs cela qui était à présent le sujet de leur petite chamaillerie.

-Orga tu es un horrible personnage pour oser me priver de ce joyaux ! Tu sais comme moi que j'ai toujours rêvé de le tenir entre les mains ! Rends le moi ! _s'exclama Rufus._

Le jeune homme se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, sautillant légèrement, les bras tendus, pour tenter de récupérer le livre qui se retrouvait au dessus de la tête d' Orga, tenu par des mains calleuses et puissantes.

La différence de taille était flagrante et Orga ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire tant la situation était ridicule.

-Si je te rends se livre, tu ne sortiras jamais de ta chambre d'hôtel et au final on rentrera à Crocus et tu n'auras même pas pu admirer le village ! _Rétorqua le Chasseur de Dieu._

-On aura l'occasion de revenir, ce n'est pas bien grave ! C'est un village, il ne va tout de même pas s'envoler ! Rends le moi !

-Ce n'est qu'un livre, qui t'appartient d'autant plus et tu auras tout le temps de le lire lorsque nous seront rentrés! Et lui non plus ne va pas s'envoler !

-Orga aller ! _s'impatienta Rufus._

-Non.

-S'il te plaît !

-Non.

-Juste pour aujourd'hui !

-Non.

-Pour la matinée alors ? _Tenta Rufus. Il commençait à être désespéré._

-Non.

-Une heure ?

-Non.

-Une page ! Rien qu'une page... _Implora le blond._

 _-_ Non.

-Une ligne ?

-Rufus, sérieusement ?

-C'est d'accord ?

-Non ! _Répondit Orga._

Rufus n'eut cependant pas l'opportunité d'argumenter davantage puisque le livre disparu quelques secondes plus tard, le faisant ainsi écarquiller ses yeux d'horreur.

-Oh mon Dieu, Orga le livre a disparu ! Le livre a disparu ! J'ai attendu toute une vie pour l'avoir et le livre a disparu…

-Calme toi. _Dit Orga, un air amusé sur le visage._ Je l'ai fait disparaître avec ma magie, il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave à ton livre.

-Quoi ? Depuis quand tu peux faire disparaître des objets ? Ta magie de Chasseur de Dieu n'a jamais permis ce genre de chose jusque maintenant.

Orga se détendit légèrement en constatant que l'attention de Rufus était à présent tourné vers quelque chose d'autre.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir mémoriser des sorts et à les réutiliser à ta guise Rufus.

-Je dois avouer que tu attise ma curiosité.

-Après quelques temps d'entraînements avec Minerva on en a conclu qu'il serait intéressant d'associer quelques aspects de sa magie à la mienne. Je n'ai acquis que le déplacement d'objet vers une autre dimension pour le moment, c'était plutôt simple à comprendre le fonctionnement.

Rufus regarda Orga avec un certain étonnement. De toutes les magies sur terre, Rufus était loin de s'imaginer que c'était celle de Minerva qui aurait attiré l'attention du géant, d'autant plus que la magie de la jeune femme était d'une extrême complexité et qu'elle relevait d'une très grande maîtrise de soi.

-Et puis au moins comme ça, tu ne seras plus le seul à pouvoir faire des trucs cool ! _Ajouta Orga, un énorme sourire aux lèvres._

Le blond en fut d'autant plus surpris par la déclaration qui venait d'être faite.

-Bon tu viens ? J'ai vue une petite boutique qui vendait des objets magiques qu'il n'y a pas à Crocus, et j'ai envie d'y aller faire un tour. On pourra sans doute trouver un petit quelque chose pour les autres à la guilde. Sting dit qu'il est important de montrer l'importance que nos camarades ont pour nous et ….

Et à nouveau Rufus se perdit dans le merveilleux qu'était l'homme qui traversait la porte de sa chambre d'Hôtel pour se rendre à l'extérieur.

Oublié le livre précieux, oublié la chambre sans dessus-dessous à cause de Rufus qui avait tenté tant bien que mal de récupérer l'ouvrage. Tout ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Orga avait plus de valeur.

* * *

Shirostume était rempli de couleur et de lumière, et bien que l'air y été particulièrement frais, Rufus devait bien l'avouer, le village était absolument splendide et il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Orga avait autant insisté pour qu'ils aillent y faire un tour.

Comme prévu, ils s'étaient rendu à la petite boutique de magie, dans laquelle Orga avait pratiquement acheté tous les articles que chaque rayon pouvait bien proposé. Rufus avait trouvé ce fait assez amusant, puisque pour chaque achat, le géant avait semblé nécessaire de se justifier, comme la raison pour laquelle il avait acheté une pierre de Lune pour Yukino était parce que la chevelure blanche de cette dernière lui rappeler l'astre, ou encore la petite lampe en forme de Dragon, pour les deux Chasseurs de Dragons de leur guilde afin de leur rappeler leurs origines. Dans l'ensemble les justifications étaient donc plus ou moins valables. Ce que Rufus trouva d'autant plus adorable.

Et plus le temps passé, plus l'envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait se faisait de plus en plus présente. Peut-être était-ce dût au fait que depuis deux jours, il voyait des petites parties de Orga qu'il n'avait vue que très rarement auparavant. Comme le fait que, bien que leur chambre d'Hôtel ne soit pas situé au même étage, Orga veillait toujours à le raccompagner à sa chambre avant de s'éclipser vers la sienne. Ou encore il mettait un point d'honneur à venir le réveiller avec le petit déjeuné alors que Rufus était parfaitement au courant que l'une des employées de l'Hôtel avait cette mission spécifique à accomplir. Si Rufus sortait sans veste, Orga prenait soin d'en emporter une pour lui. C'étaient des petits gestes qui auraient pu passer inaperçu mais l'œil de Rufus était aussi aiguisé que celui d'un aigle.

Alors Rufus se promit qu'il se confesserait à la première occasion qui se présenterait.

Et l'occasion se présenta un peu trop rapidement à son goût lorsque Orga décida qu'ils s'arrêtent un moment sous un petit kiosque, laissant une vue parfaite sur un étang situé à quelques mètres de là. L'endroit était magnifique et idéal si il voulait que ses mots soient situés dans le bon contexte. Il voulait faire les choses bien.

Cependant il n'eut aucunement le loisir de se lancer.

-J'avais compris ce que tu insinuais il y a trois jours. _Dit Orga._

Rufus sentit son cœur louper un battement avant qu'il ne reparte de plus belle. Il s'était imaginé ouvrir le bal, qu'il soit celui qui dise à Orga ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Pas le contraire. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il ne trouva rien à répondre à l'instant.

-Lorsque tu m'as dit « Je t'aime ». _Clarifia le Chasseur._ Et je suis vraiment désolé pour la façon dont j'ai réagit, j'ai juste...paniqué je suppose. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises quelque chose comme ça aussi...abruptement ?

Le Mage Mémoriel ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de se justifier, mais l'étau qui lui enserrer la gorge était bien trop puissant pour qu'aucun son ne sorte. Le visage de Orga était fermé et sa voix légèrement froide, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait que Minerva s'était trompé sur la nature des sentiments de Orga et qu'il avait fait une énorme bêtise en se livrant ainsi.

-Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu puisses avoir ce genre de sentiments pour moi. Je veux dire, tu t'es vu ? Tu ne mérites pas quelqu'un comme moi. _Ajouta Orga._

Stupide. Rufus se sentait tellement stupide d'avoir eu de l'espoir.

-Je suis désolé…

Fut tout ce qui put s'échapper des lèvres de Rufus avant qu'il ne se lève du petit banc et qu'il fasse un pas hors du kiosque.

Cependant il ne put aller bien loin, puisque des doigts se refermèrent autour de son poignet, faisant ainsi cesser tout mouvement de sa part.

-Où vas tu ? _Demanda Orga._

Rufus n'osa pas le regarder, de peur que la prochaine chose qu'il fasse, soit de s'effondrer en larme sur le sol.

-Je rentre à Crocus, je suis désolé d'avoir dit que..que je t'aimais de la sorte et je comprends que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose pour moi et je sais que je ne te mérite pas, tu es beaucoup trop bien pour moi, j'en ai conscience...je suis désolé d'avoir cru que...que je pouvais…

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, ravalant les sanglots qui menacer de se faire entendre avant de libérer son poignet des doigts de Orga.

-Je crains fort qu'il y ait un énorme malentendu Rufus.

L'air perdu et confus dans la voix de Orga, obligea le blond à porter enfin son attention sur l'homme à la chevelure verte. Si il avait affiché un air indifférent un peu plus tôt, à présent ses traits montraient une certaine panique.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit tout ça pour que tu penses que tu avais fait quelque chose de mal. Je...J'ai paniqué quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais parce que je n'avais jamais pensé que mes sentiments soient partagés et que j'avais peur d'avoir mal interprété tes propos. Il a fallu que Minerva vienne me voir un peu avant qu'on ne se rejoigne à la gare pour que je comprenne à quel point j'avais été un idiot. _Dit Orga._ Et quand j'ai dit que tu ne me méritais pas, je voulais juste dire que tu pouvais avoir tellement mieux qu'un idiot comme moi… pas que j'étais trop bien pour toi.

Rufus prit un moment pour assimiler les paroles de l'homme en face de lui. Son corps passait par tant d'émotion à l'instant qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris s'il finissait par perdre connaissance.

-Tu es entrain de me dire que ...tu insinues que depuis tout ce temps tu…

-Que je t'aime oui. _Termina Orga._ Du plus loin que je m'en souvienne ceci a toujours été le cas. Tu es fort, intelligent, et aussi incroyablement gentil et…

Orga n'eut jamais le temps de terminer sa phrase car ses mots furent voler par des lèvres douces qui venaient de se poser sur les siennes. Rufus avait agit par instinct mais au moment même où son baiser fut répondu, il se dit que finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

Et dans un petit coin de sa tête il se dit qu'il remercierait Minerva chaleureusement une fois qu'ils seraient de retour à la guilde.


End file.
